


Take It

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [52]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Fisting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: My spreadsheet notes for this say "Bucky/Metal Arm (yes I meant that slash)".Also I think the thumb on that hand is the best I've ever drawn.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Metal Arm
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).




End file.
